Danger's in my mind…
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: Alice was a regular girl, or as regular as she could be with depression and schizophrenia. Her imaginary friend Elizabeth was a great companion, until high school when had things started to happen. Arthur's on a quest to help her and find out what's wrong. Slight Englandcest. Don't like, don't read. T for Arthur's future cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: it begins**

**Hey-o everybody! I actually got the idea during Intro To Writing (pfft!) It's still in progress and will be done soon, but I do enjoy making you guys wait!**

**It falls under the genres of:**

**Horror, suspense, drama, angst, spiritual, humor, slight tragedy, supernatural, crime (sorta) and slight romance (Englandcest TT^TT) enjoy my labors please!**

* * *

Pills. For as long as I remember, I recall pills. I don't quite remember when they had stop coming, but I remember taking them so happily in the mornings as Bradon told me to do. Being the youngest of five was a major difficulty for me because I thought I had to be just like them. The stress of that was rather frustrating and painful.

I suppose I should tell you about my life, yeah? Well, I was an unpopular child growing up, even in primary school I was disliked. I was too wild and stubborn for the others to manage being near me. I was often left out of games and no one dared to really get near me. I don't recall blaming them actually. I was the freaky girl who always talked to Flying Mint Bunnies, unicorns and pixies, but I could _SEE_ them! They were my only friends. My forte growing up was reading and writing; I think that was the only thing that kept people interested at all, I could weave stories of dragons and pirates fending off large dangerous creatures. Sadly, it led to deterioration of my vision which led to more mockery.

* * *

World Academy Elementary was a hellhole designed for my misery I used to think, though my sisters and brother went there before me and told me about the magical times they'd had. I wasn't good at math, science was any good for me either. I couldn't make anything worth bringing home in art classes like Felìcita, and gym class? I wasn't too good at that either. Though Emily was fabulous at, we never really spoke during these years.

In third grade, I set out on a quest to make friends. The Italian sisters called me scary and cried, and the German girl just walked away from me without a word. I remember giving up and crying under a large old oak tree when someone approached me. "Go away." I had said; the other person shifted as if considering it, but stayed where they were. "Alice-chan…?" A girl asked politely; I looked up to see a pair of shy/worried chocolate brown eyes. "Sakura? Why are you here?" I sniffed; Sakura sat next to me on the acorns and dead leaves. "Are you all right?" Her 'l's sounded like 'r's, but I understood what she was trying to say. "Why do you care?" I snapped. "Because I think you're a good person and I… that is– what I mean is…" She suddenly went into a deep bow. "Would you please be my friend Alice-chan?" Sakura begged; I was so happy at that.

Sakura was a girl everyone wanted to know because she was shouted in mystery, she was quite and shy, so the fact she wanted to be friends with me suddenly made everyone want to do the same. Dozens upon dozens of kids wanted to know all about me; the Italians were still afraid if me and a French girl named Françoise and I were prone for the occasional fisticuff, but did that matter to me? No! I had friends!

Leoda's sister, Gerlinde, became my friend for a while, and an Austrian girl did too. But Gerlinde and Rodericka were always fighting when they saw each other l, so I decided to keep my distance when the two got started. It was none of my business after all.

* * *

A year later, my popularity reached its peak when Emily and a group of others became my friends. Like a boy from Seychelles (for some reason named Chelle), a girl from Hong Kong named Joanna, a girl from Australia and New Zealand. Then there was Emily's sister Madeline, she really needed to speak up because she was a bit too quiet and perhaps too shy. She always carried a stuffed polar bear called "Ms. Kumajiro" though she never seemed to get the name right. I also was prone to confuse her for Emily, but she didn't mind and told me it happened a lot.

I was so happy! There wasn't a person who didn't respect me for all of my friends! Even I respected myself at points!

That is… before the pills stopped coming…

* * *

**Sup. Well, I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Trust me, it gets kinda depressing until a bit later, then it picks up in other genres!**

**Leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow! **

**Ameriko, out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Here comes trouble… and help

**Hey guys! 'nother chapter for y'all! **

* * *

By middle school I suddenly lost all of my popularity when Emily and I got into a fight. It was devistating. I was suddenly an outcast, a shell of what I used to be. A Black Sheep, as people would say.

I think that's when the medication stopped coming. I made a friend after I lost them all. She was in my head of course. I remember curling up in my room when she appeared for the first time.

_Hello duckie~!_ Her voice was so sweet and kind. I immediately liked her, but then again, I had made her, why wouldn't I like her? She called herself Elizabeth, and we talked for hours. She showed wit that I didn't realize I had, maybe I didn't but Elizabeth did. I don't think I'll ever truely know the anwser. Though, depression was always with me and Elizabeth didn't help it go away. If anything, it grew radically worse.

And eventually, Elizabeth strayed into topics that worried me. Like: _what is pain? How does that stop us? or What's the worth of a human life? Is it actually worth anything?  
_  
I'd give my standard "I'm not comfortable discussing this." And eventually, by high school, I abandoned Elizabeth, feeling that I was too old for an imaginary friend (and I had school to think about and giggling at witty comments wasn't very good for my grade either).

* * *

My teasing was... Worse... than I had remembered. Françoise and some others were harassing me and I was too proud (or perhaps, too scared?) to tell anyone. Being a snitch was never good for one's reputation. But Françoise went too far. After severally attacking me with a tree branch, I was stashed into the janitor's cubboard. It was part of the school going to be renovated so no matter how hard I cried, how long I called for help, no one came to help. No one could hear me. I was alone, in the darkness with slim slivers of light from under the cracks of the door. But when it reached noon or so, I assume, even the light abandoned me.

All alone with the smell of amnonia and window cleaner filling my lungs with each breath. It was dizzying and horrorifying. I was worried if the amnonia was uncapped and there was bleach around. What if there was a poisonous gas that was starting to brew around me?

Blood ran down my arms and legs and from my temple. The glass from my broken lenses were cutting into my cheeks and eyelids. My hair was probably a mess and my uniform was most likely torn to ribbons. Sobs racked through my body and I started to shake and tremble. I remember thinking "What if no one comes and saves me? What if they tear down this side of the building with me still here?! Would anyone notice that I'm gone? Would anyone care?!"

I don't know what time it was because Françoise and her branch smashed the watch I had recieved from Bradon for my birthday. I knew school was over because a bell rang and it didn't ring again, signalling for the next class. I panicked. I started clawing at the door until my fingernails started to bleed. I kicked, I screamed, I banged at the door. After I had given up, I leaned my head against the damned door only for it to swing open.

"Eep!" I had squeaked "Woah!" the other person yelped. I looked up to see the captain of the rugby team, Arthur, I had remembered. I quickly got off of him. "Ahem. A-are you all right?" He asked after clearing his throat. I silently nodded; I didn't know what to say to him. He was popular, I was a nobody; how do you talk to somebody when there's such big difference in stature? "It's Alice... right?" He smiled. I pursed my lips and nodded.

He held out his hand when he got up. I was going to decline, but he took my wrist and pulled me up. "How'd you get in there anyhow?" Arthur asked. I couldn't tell him, could I? No, that would make me a snitch. "I... I... um... I." I sighed "Can't hope that you'll believe that I slipped, can I?" I squeaked; Arthur frowned and shook his head. My shoulders slumped. "It's a long story." Arthur looked around and held out his arms to his sides "I've got time." I scowled "When I say 'It's a long story' it means 'I don't want to talk about it, so drop it'!" I snapped.

I swiftly turned and started to walk away. "Hey, wait up!" Arthur called as he caught up with me. "Listen, why don't I walk you home? I-I don't mind." I glared at him. Couldn't he take a hint?! He grabbed my arm; I whirrled around to face him. He started to drag me into a near by classroom and brougt me over to the sink. He started to wet a paper towel and cleaned my face; he plucked off my broken glasses and started to wash around my eyes. "Stop that!" I snapped; Arthur ignored me and kept cleaning.

* * *

After he cleaned me up, I somehow got lost in conversation with the bloke. He spoke about his older brothers and sister and how he was never any good in certain subjects. "I heard you used to be pretty popular, what happened?" He asked suddenly. I shrugged and accidently let slip. "Talking to Flying Mint Bunnies may have had something to do with it, I suppose." He suddenly laughed. "Really?" He laughed; I bit my lip. Now I looked like a freak. "Just forget it." He grabbed my hand "No, no, sorry. But that's a little strange, you must admit." I tried to yank my hand away from him. "I didn't come here to be laughed at, thank you." I had snarrled.

Arthur stood up "I meant it when I said I'd walk you home. I don't mind, you're actually pretty interesting." I didn't know how to take that. Was he insulting me or complaimenting me? I'm still not sure.

* * *

It was extremely dark when I got home, my family was in hystarics and Bradon almost attacked Arthur for bringing me home so beat up. Patty was barely holding the older boy back, who, by the way, was trying to hit Arthur with a cookie sheet. Arthur said good night and left.

Elizabeth interupted me while I was bathing. _What happened to my duckie? Tut tut, you really haven't flown far from your nest, eh, duckie? _Shame rose up my throat. Even my oldest imaginary friend was mocking me! I quickly dismissed it. '_Françoise beat me with a tree branch and shoved me into an old janitor's cubborad! I was there for hours!'_ I told her; Elizabeth was silent.

_Someone needs to dispose of that nasty bitch, right, love?  
_  
Dispose? That wasn't a word I would have choosen to discribe handling Françoise. I slowly agreed, though, I knew Elizabeth couldn't actually hurt anybody, right?

I should have gotten rid of her years ago, because what happened next was just the start...

* * *

**I should mention that italics on their own is Elizabeth taking. But I hope you guys enjoyed read this so far and I hope to keep y'll interested!**

**Ameriko, out. **


End file.
